iT's a Cold Winter Night
by Michi Kurosaki
Summary: Read how Sam deeply falls in love with Freddie and how she will confess it. Valerie's back and with another plan of breaking the friendship of iCarly gang, and stopping Sam from being close to Freddie. Another Seddie fanfic and this I dedicate to CassieG.
1. iReservations

_A/N: Hey guys! I came up with another story entitled iT's a Cold Winter Night. Another Seddie fanfic! This I dedicate to Cassie Green since she loves Seddie and she's the first reviewer I had! So this is for you Cassie Green! :) Anyways, this is Sam's P.O.V.  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters. Just a fanfic and just a huge fan!**

* * *

**iT's a Cold Winter Night**

_A Seddie fanfic_

**Chapter 1:**

**iReservations** _(Sam's P.O.V.)_

It was almost our winter vacation. I was at Carly's, eating their food. I was enjoying my pudding while Carly was watching _Girlie Cow_. Very _concentrated_, I'd say. Suddenly, Spencer came rushing inside the apartment with a big grin on his face.

"How's my sister Carl-ay? Sam." He greeted.

"My name is not Carl-ay. It's Carly. If you're my brother you'd surely think about that first."

Carly was very serious because she was interrupted from watching her favorite TV series.

"You just interrupted her from watching Girlie Cow." I said putting the pudding away. "What's with the smile?"

"Oh, this time, Carly will be interrupted surprisingly! I got reservations to _Winterland Hot Spring Resort_!" Spencer shouted.

"Oh my God!" Both Carly and I said.  
Carly stood up and we both shouted that the dork almost heard from their apartment.

"What's with the '_aah!_'?" He said imitating our shouts. The imitation almost made me laugh. He really sucks.

Spencer told him what's up and he smiled that the smile almost reached his ears. _Well, he's cute after all._ I admit that Freddie's cute. He became manlier unlike his dorky personality back then. I was fascinated with his smile that made me smile myself. Suddenly, Mrs. Benson came.

"What did I just hear?" Mrs. Benson started. "You're going to that kind of place alone?"

"With Carly, Sam and Spencer." Freddie said. "Please let me go this time, Mom."

"Yeah, please Mrs. Benson." Carly begged.

"I don't trust Spencer. Look what just happened with his invention when we're about to go to Japan." Mrs. Benson said.

"It burst into flames." Spencer added. Suddenly, I thought for a moment.

"Are you trying to say you want to come with us?" I asked Mrs. Benson. "Well..." Mrs. Benson was about to answer but I interrupted.

"NO!" I shouted right into her face. "Recall the trips we had when that madwoman came with us. They're suckish and worse!" I added.

Carly glared at me and gave me the say-you're-sorry look. I just can't hide the fact that I hate it when that crazy woman goes with us in every trip! She's so over-protective!

"I'm just being honest, Carly." I told her. I pulled her at the kitchen so no one will hear us.

"Sam!" Carly insisted.

"She's a madwoman! An over-protective one!" I said.

"I say let her come with us. So Freddie can come." Carly said. _She's right Freddie can't come if Mrs. Benson won't come either._ _Ugh! I hate her._

"You don't want it yourself." _Tsk. I don't want her to come!_ "Fredward!!!" I shouted.

I called his name and he immediately came. "What?"

"Do you want that crazy woman to come with us?" I asked.

"It depends. And my mom is not crazy." He told me.

I wanted to answer back but Spencer came. "So guys?" He asked.

"We want you Mrs. Benson to come with us and be our guide." Carly insisted. _WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?!_

"Thanks for the invitation, Carly. I'd love to." Mrs. Benson finally gave in. _She just wants to experience hot springs! Ugh!_

I have no choice at all. Good thing Carly's my best friend or else I already beat her up. So after the discussion, I went home and so the dork and the madwoman. I went directly to my room and grabbed my phone. _What a surprise._ I received a text message from the dork.

**Freddie:**

'_Sam, do you know Carly's favorite color?'_

**Me (Sam):**

'_I'm not sure. It's either red or blue. She loves floral patterns.'_

**Freddie:**

'_How come you're not sure? You're best friends, you're supposed to know. Never mind.'_

**Me (Sam):**

'_Alright. If you're awake, let's meet up at Seattle Stuff right now or else.'_

**Freddie:**

'_It's 11 pm. The store's closed.'_

**Me (Sam):**

'_Do you want me to help or not?'_

He didn't reply fast but I still got his last message saying '_Okay_'. He had no choice. He wants me to help him I say go! _If only you'd notice, just once, Freddie, just once, my feelings for you then it wouldn't be a problem._ After that thought, I went to change clothes. I put on a pink sweater (Yes you read that right, '**pink**'!), a black trench coat, black skinny jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylor. I ran to the store just the time when Freddie arrived. I waved my hand as my greeting.

"Wow, you look so different. Am I seeing you wearing that pink sweater?" He asked, didn't even greeted me. At least I got a compliment, or whatever he meant.

"Who says I can't wear pink? Come on let's just go inside at the 24-hour store." I corrected him for saying _it's 11 pm. The store's closed._ Why does he have to be so stupid?

"Alright I'm wrong. Just get in." Freddie said.

We went inside the store and found stuffs all for Winter. He said he needed mittens (hand warmer or whatever it's called!) so we went to the mittens section, or whatever it's called. As I scanned the rows, I found something cute. It's a pair of knitted purple and pink mittens. I admit I love pink and purple. Suddenly, I heard the dork mumbling.

"Sam! Sam!" He called.

"What?" I got interrupted from admiring the pair of mittens.

"Is this pair of floral mittens okay?" Freddie asked. Something popped out in my mind.

"Yeah it's okay. Are you going to wear it this Saturday?" I chuckled after saying that. He didn't like it but I can see he's hiding a chuckle.

"I am not wearing these! I'm gonna give it to Carly as a winter present." He showed off his dorkiness. But I cracked in the inside_. Is this jealousy?_ I thought. _But it can't be, right?_

"Carly will never love you." I stated. _I am hoping, though._ I then started admiring the pair of mittens again. I mumbled, "It's so cute." Hoping that he wouldn't hear it.

Then he paid the pair of mittens at the counter while I wait outside the store. _Why doesn't he even give me a single present? He always gives a gift to Carly. Wait, why am I hoping that the dork would give a present? It's not like I like him. It's just a simple crush. And it will never go farther than that._ I thought to myself until Freddie came out the store with a paper bag.

"So I guess I finished my work here. Later, dork. Oh, don't forget that I HATE YOU!" I said it a bit madly he kinda noticed it. I just kept walking.

"Why do you hate me anyway?" He asked in a very serious way. I stopped. _I can't face him._

"I'll tell you in the right time." _Stupid! There wouldn't be any right time! Oh!_

I just started walking again and he didn't even bother. _Freddie, I'm sorry for not telling you. I just can't face the fact that you're still in love with Carly. Why can't I get my turn? Freddie, I just want you to be with me; always. Can't you understand that I'm totally in love with you?_

"I love Freddie?" That's what I've been thinking the whole time. _I do love Freddie. I hope he does love me too.

* * *

_

**-To be continued-**

_I hope you like it! If you know Hana Yori Dango 2, you might notice the same plot. I just made some changes! So um, keep reading and the summary of this story might be: stuck-with-you-in-a-cold-winter-night again. I like couples that are stuck in someplace! :)_


	2. iKinda Like Sam

_A/N: Here is the next chapter for iT's a Cold Winter Night. Fast, huh? I guess you could expect new chapter everyday but I got times that I don't get a chance to use the computer. So I sneak to my brother's room and there I type new chapters in his computer with my flashdrive (USB). Then the next day I just upload it here. :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters. A simple fanfic and just a huge fan. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**iKinda Like Sam (Freddie's P.O.V.)**

My mom and I went home after a difficult discussion earlier at Carly's apartment. I went straight to my room and grabbed my iPear Phone. I'd love to give Carly a winter present. A pair of mittens would be nice. But I'm not good at picking the right choice for a girl. I can't ask Carly herself 'cause she'll notice. I have no choice but to text the you-know-who.

**Me (Freddie):**

'_Sam, do you know Carly's favorite color?'_

**Sam:**

'_I'm not sure. It's either red or blue. She loves floral patterns.'_

**Me (Freddie):**

'_How come you're not sure? You're best friends, you're supposed to know. Never mind.'_

I don't know why Sam doesn't even know her best friend's favorite color. I was about to put my phone on my desk when she replied.

**Sam:**

'_Alright. If you're awake, let's meet up at Seattle Stuff right now or else.'_

Commanding me again. I just hate her when she does that. But sometimes, I admit, I kinda like it. Then, I checked the time and it's 11 pm. No store stays up late by 11 pm.

**Me (Freddie):**

'_It's 11 pm. The store's closed.'_

**Sam:**

'_Do you want me to help or not?'_

I have no choice but to let her help. So I just grabbed my coat and put my phone on my right pocket. Just seconds after I arrived, Sam showed up. The first time I saw her, I was a bit shock. She was wearing pink! I know she wears pink sometimes but tonight, she just looked like a fashion model. _Wait, a fashion model?!_ I erased the thought and complimented on her clothes.

"Wow, you look so different. Am I seeing you wearing that pink sweater?" I said. I hope she gets the idea that it was a SURE compliment.

"Who says I can't wear pink? Come on let's just go inside at the 24-hour store." I stand corrected. I was a bit embarrassed that time.

"Alright I'm wrong. Just get in." I said opening the door for her. _I did what?!_

I never opened a door for a girl. Oh, never mind. It's just a door! No biggie. Then, while walking to the mittens, I just can't stop looking at her. Her hair was just natural blonde and it smelled so good. _She just looks like a fashion model._ Oh, I know what I'm thinking this time. I scanned the rows and found a pink floral pair of mittens. I was gonna ask Sam if I picked okay but then I noticed her admiring the pink and purple pair of mittens. It seemed look cute. She was so admired. I'm sorry but I still gotta ask her.

"Sam! Sam!" I called.

"What?" As expected, she was distracted.

"Is this pair of floral mittens okay?" I asked showing her the mittens.

"Yeah it's okay. Are you going to wear it this Saturday?" She said. To her it was a joke but for me it is an insult. A funny one. I just hid my chuckle and answered her.

"I am not wearing these! I'm gonna give it to Carly as a winter present." I don't know but after saying those, Sam froze for a second. Maybe it's just the cold.

"Carly will never love you." She stated. I stopped for a moment. Those five words sure hurt me. I know that Carly thinks we're just buds but I was hoping until I stop.

She started admiring those mittens again. I paid the mittens in the counter and found her already outside. She was in deep thoughts but managed to notice me.

"So I guess I finished my work here. Later, dork. Oh, don't forget that I HATE YOU!" _Was she mad because I ask for her help or because she didn't get the chance to buy the mittens she admires? _

"Why do you hate me anyway?" I asked back when she was about to leave.

"I'll tell you in the right time." She answered and didn't face me.

I don't know but this plan popped in my mind. I went back inside the store and ask the lady if I could exchange the floral mittens to the pink and purple mittens. The lady agreed and then I got the purple and pink mittens which Sam was admiring awhile ago. _Why do I have to exchange these to my present for Carly?_ I thought myself. _Am I concerned about Sam?_ Thoughts are coming right into my mind, all about Sam. I shook my head to forget the thoughts and then I went home.

Saturday morning, we were already prepared for our one-week vacation to Winterland Hot Spring Resort. Sam was carrying one luggage, big bag and a sling bag hanging on her body. I got a luggage and a backpack with me. Carly have 2 bags with her. Mom has only one luggage. And lastly, Spencer got 3 bags with him. Spencer rented a car so we can drive our way to the resort. The trunk of the car wasn't enough to hold all our baggage. So some bags need to ride with us at the back seat. Spencer's the driver and Mom was on the front seat. The three of us were struggling to have our own spaces if it weren't for the extra baggage. Carly and I are both by the window and Sam was on the middle. It was a long drive for us. We played _Truth or Consequence_ along the way. Sam spun the bottle and it stopped pointing her. Sam chose consequence. Carly has to make the consequence since she was next to Sam.

"Hmm, let's see." I know that look from Carly. "Hold Freddie's hand for 5 turns." _Hold my hands?! Sam's gonna hold my hand?!_

"Take it or leave it." Carly warned.

"Alright. Happy?" Sam said as she held my hand so tight. I feel my heart beats faster as our hands held longer.

Sam was just quiet while holding my hands. She maybe just waits for 5 turns so she can remove her hands from mine. And so it was already 5 turns. Sam quickly removed her hands like nothing happened. Then we continued the game. We played a long time until we're tired and fell asleep.

**Zzzzzz….**

_I was in the car playing 'Truth or Consequence' with Sam and Carly. Carly spun the bottle and it stopped right pointing at me. I picked 'truth'. Since Sam was next to me, she has the one to ask me a question and pound my fingers at the same time, if I don't tell the truth. Looking at her expression, she kinda thinks of something to tease me._

"_Do you still like Carly?" Sam asked. I was in a shock. I don't know what to answer._

"_Yes." I said like in a question. Sam started pounding my fingers. What does that mean? Does she expect more answer?_

"_Yes I still like Carly what is your problem?!" She pounded my fingers harder. I can't take it anymore!_

"_Alright! I don't like Carly anymore and I like you Sam!" Wow. That felt weird. I mean, I didn't mean to say it but whatever!_

_Sam gave me a smile then kissed me right on my lips. I have to kiss her back so I did. Then she slapped me on my face._

I woke up.

That was a bad dream, or I guess a nightmare. But it kinda seem like a good dream to me. Then, I felt something (or someone, I'd say) was leaning on my shoulder. I looked down and found _a blonde girl sleeping like a beautiful princess while leaning her head on her handsome prince's shoulders. _Wait, what am I thinking?

_Do I really like Sam?

* * *

_

**-To be continued-**

_Does Freddie really like Sam? I'd say YES. A little bit spoiler. Or should I say A-lotta-bit! (Got it? If you know that is Spencer's joke at the episode: iAm The Biggest Fan or something.) Corny? Heh. Yep. So um, I hope you guys like it and um, thanks for reading! Don't forget reviews, if you like._


	3. iUnexpected Visitor

_A/N: Hey guys! You want it, you got it! Here's the Chapter 3 of iT's a Cold Winter Night! Ooh, I hope it's already Christmas! Ah… Anyways, thanks for the reviews, Cassie Green and 4everyoung! Loved it. And for seddiefan16 for subscribing to my story, and InvaderZim something (I don't remember) for making me one of your favorite authors. ^^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters. Just a simple fanfic.**

**Chapter 3:**

**iUnexpected Visitor (Sam's P.O.V.)**

Saturday morning, I came to Carly's apartment with a luggage, a big bag and another bag slinging on my body. Then, I found Carly and Spencer were ready just like me. All we're waiting for were the dork and the madwoman. Minutes later they arrived with luggage and a backpack in Freddie's back. We're all set. Spencer rented a car that has a trunk that is too small to hold all our baggage. I hate it. We have to bring the other two bags with us on the back seat. We can't even move! I was on the middle and I had to put one bag beside me and one bag under the seat. Then, we decided to play _'Truth or Consequence'_. We grabbed a board we found somewhere in the car and Carly's empty water bottle. We enjoyed playing it. I spun the bottle and it stopped pointing at me. Guess what? Carly has to make the consequence (since I chose consequence)!

"Hmm, let's see." Carly's face was getting too suspicious. "Hold Freddie's hand for 5 turns." _Hold the dork's hand? No way!_

"Take it or leave it." Carly warned. I know I like Freddie (_did I just say that?_) but it's kinda awkward holding his hands for 5 turns. I have no choice.

"Alright. Happy?" I said holding Freddie's hand tightly. I was sweating a bit because of being so nervous. Heart beats faster than ever.

I was quiet waiting for 5 turns so I can remove my hands from his. It's kinda lucky but I guess I have to wait for the right time to hold his hands longer enough. Then, we continued the game until we all got tired and fell asleep.

**Zzzzzz…**

_I was inside the car with Freddie and Carly. Then we decided to play 'Point your Type' (I don't know that game either. I made it up.) On the count of three, we have to close our eyes and point who's our type from the three of us. It's kinda revealing also. Spencer joined us so he can judge._

"_On 3, 2, 1…!" Spencer called. I closed my eyes and pointed to Freddie. I don't know what's happening but I sure hear chuckles._

_When I opened my eyes, I saw Carly and Spencer chuckling. Freddie has no idea and still closing his eyes pointing at…Whoa, ME?!_

_Freddie opened his eyes and found mine. We locked gazes for a minute and I think I saw a little blush on his face._

_He tried to kiss me on my right cheek but I slapped him in the face instead. *smug*_

The dream fade away when I felt someone was waking me up. I tried to open my eyes and when I looked up I found Freddie's face near me.

"Sam. Are you awake?" He calmly asked. Of course I freaked out, in a good way. _I was leaning on his shoulders!_ Now I know I really like this dork.

"Yeah. I guess I slept on your shoulder." I said moving away from him.

"So, you slept well?" He asked weirdly. "Yeah, I had a good time." I normally answered.

"Oh, okay." Freddie said.

Then, Spencer announced that we're already arrived. We immediately went out of the car, grabbed our bags and went quickly inside the resort.

"Welcome to Winterland Hot Spring Resort, how may I help you?" The lady said. I saw her nameplate, '_Sasha_'.

"Hi, we have a reservation for suite room under the name of Spencer Shay." Spencer formally said.

"Oh, yes. Derek!" She called the guide. He was there in a flash. "Um, I want you to take them to suite room #912. I hope you enjoy your stay." Sasha said bowing slightly.

Then, the guide named Derek guided us to our room. We opened the door and found it cozy and big. _It was suite (sweet) after all._ Derek gave us our bags from the cart and then he left.

"So, who shares room?" I asked.

"Well, I guess grown ups go together while the three of us are in the other room." Carly suggests.

"Alright." Mrs. Benson agreed. "Oh, don't forget to wear your favorite underwear tonight!" She added.

"Does it have teddy bears in it?" I teased. Freddie glared at me. I smug at him.

So Mrs. Benson and Spencer went to a room on the left side. We went to the right side where our room was. It has two beds.

"So Carly and I will be on this bed while you stay away by sleeping in that bed." I said.

"We're not fitting, Sam. That's why you sleep on the extra bed under my real bed every night you sleepover." Carly disagreed.

"Then, why don't we share Carly?" Freddie suggested with a big grin on his face. "No." Carly said.

Then Carly thought of something. "Hey, since you guys slept together on the couch last night, then why don't you two share the bed?"

"While you enjoy the hugeness of the other bed?" I asked. Freddie and I stared at each other. "What? It's up to you dork." I said. _I mean, it's okay to share a bed with him._

_The bed was huge enough to push him on the other side._ "Okay, fine." We both agreed. Carly just smiled there.

So, for our first exploration of the resort, we changed clothes since it was getting cold in the afternoon. I went to the bathroom first to have a steam bath. Then I wore a purple dress shirt (long sleeves) with a black blouse overlapping, a denim skirt (yes skirt!) and knee-high boots with black socks. I just put a headband on my hair after combing it. Then it was their turn to use the bathroom. While waiting for them, I arrange my things on my sling bag. Then I grabbed my notebook and started doodling. After a long wait, we're all set and ready to go explore.

"That's a cute outfit Sam." Carly complimented. I thanked her and then Mrs. Benson mumbled.

"I see you're wearing a skirt." _Am I not allowed to wear a skirt?_ I just ignored it and kept walking.

We ate in a restaurant called _Yummy Foodgies_. Aw, I kinda miss _Groovie Smoothies_.

While eating there, I noticed someone arrived at the lobby since it was near at the restaurant. It was a girl, in a green shirt and a jacket and in jeans wearing sneakers. She seems familiar. I focused on her and face and it was…

"VALERIE?!" I choked the cola on my throat. "Who? Where?" Carly was even shocked too.

Suddenly, Valerie walked to us. "Hey." She greeted. "Miss me?"

**-To be continued-**

_So Valerie's back. Another opponent! Ugh! Hate it. But it makes the story more exciting. So thanks for the reviews and I hope you review this one too. Hey please answer my poll! It's all about Nickelodeon couples! Thanks! Reviews!_


	4. iHate Valerie

_A/N: Chapter 4! It's Sam's P.O.V._

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**iHate Valerie**

_Valerie's here?!_ I thought. We were all shocked when she arrived.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Yeah, and who would miss you?" Carly added.

"Yeah, we don't even know you." Mrs. Benson said. She then whispered to Freddie, "Who is she?"

"I'm Valerie Chase. I'm Freddie's ex-girlfriend." She proudly said that. _I hate her._

"You're my son's ex-girlfriend? But how come I never heard of you?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"It's because your son dumped me after a week." Valerie said. _She has a great amount of pride._

"You dumped her Freddie?" Mrs. Benson asked. "Mom, I have a BIG reason." Freddie said.

"That girl tried to get me and Freddie to leave iCarly so we can be on her web show." I said, glaring at Valerie.

"Yeah, Sam told me but Freddie wouldn't listen until he finally found it himself." Carly added.

"She used me." Freddie summarized. _Yeah, he used him. Ugh!_ I thought.

"Then you're a bad girl." Mrs. Benson said. "Yeah, so stay away now, if you please." Spencer added even though he doesn't know what we're talking about.

"What if I told you, I'm in charge in this resort?" Valerie said. _She's what?!_

"You're in charge of all what's happening in this resort?" Carly asked. "Are you out of your mind?" Freddie added.

"No, I'm saying the truth. This is my family's business right now." Valerie said. "Now, I could just throw you away from your reservation if I want to." She added.

_She's so frustrating! I hate her! She's the worst!_

Later then, we went to our room with Valerie still following us. "What's the matter with you?" I asked her. Then, she boastfully opened the door across ours. _Now she's our neighbor?!_ I thought. _I never knew this could be worse. First, Mrs. Benson has to come with us, now this? Come on! What could be worst?!_ I just ignored the thought then we went inside our room. Spencer and Mrs. Benson were quiet in their room while the three of us are jumping on our beds. "This is fun. This is a fun time!" I said. Then, Carly said she'll take a shower now then go to sleep. She gets tired easily. Now, there's only Freddie and I left. "So, what's the reaction after seeing your ex-girlfriend?" I started.

"I was shocked and please, don't call her as my ex-girlfriend. I don't want to hear about her." Freddie said.

"Ooh, the dork's mad." I teased. He seemed doesn't liked it. So I kept quiet.

"How's the day?" He asked. What kind of question is that? I thought.

"Well, it's kinda rough for me; after seeing Valerie. Sorry to mention her name." I said.

"It's okay. My day was rough too. I couldn't believe Valerie's in charge of this resort." Freddie said.

"Yeah, me too." I said. "I can't do something to her or else." I added.

"Pretty hard for you, huh? Well, I guess it's just a week. You can handle it." Freddie said. _Wow, he said 'you can handle it'. Is he concern about me? What's with the thought?_

I erased my thought and Carly then came out from the bathroom. "Who's next?" She asked. "I'll go." I said.

It's kinda awkward that time when we're talking seriously. Good thing Carly came out of the bathroom or else, I couldn't help kiss that dork. _Why does he have to be so cute?_ I pinched myself to stop fantasizing Freddie and then took a shower. I wore a pink short (another pink clothing!) and white shirt. I came out the bathroom. Carly wasn't there, even Spencer and Mrs. Benson. All I see was a cute boy lying on the bed fast asleep. _Freddie?_ I walk towards him. I want to wake him up so he can take a shower but I don't know. My body won't let me. I reached his hair and admired it. It was brunette colored and soft. I want to kiss him so badly but then, his phone rang. He woke up.

"Uh, I didn't want to wake you up but your phone is ringing so…" I turned back.

He answered his phone. I wonder who called him. After a minute or two, he put his phone on his pocket and hurried to the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I asked. I don't want him to go of course.

"Valerie called. She said Mom's in trouble. I gotta go." He said. "Can I come, too?" What? I wanted to help!

"No. Just stay here, okay? I'll be right back." He said. _I just wanted to help!_

Minutes passed and he hasn't come back, neither of them. I was alone there. I have nothing to do so I went to follow him. I ended up in a room full of aquariums. It was quiet there. I looked in each aquarium and found lots of fishes. It's fun watching until I heard mumbles. I followed the voice and I found Valerie and Freddie was there…hugging. It hit me; right in my heart! I don't know I feel jealous. But I shouldn't be jealous because they broke up months ago. They can't be together. I just leave the area with burden. It was sad; very sad. I went back to the room and found Carly reading a book on her bed. "Hey." I said with a frown.

"What happened?" She asked. _Valerie happened._ But I can't say that to her. "Nothing happened. I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay." She said. "Where were you?" I asked Carly. She closed the book and put it on her nightstand.

"Spencer suggested if we should go on a dinner. Then, Mrs. Benson came with us. Freddie doesn't want to. Then we tried to wait for you but it took you hours in the bathroom. So we left."

"Oh, sorry. Did I take hours inside the bathroom? I didn't notice it." I said. "Sort of but don't worry, we brought some food for you and Freddie." Carly said.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." I said. "I'm going to sleep."

I went to sleep. Bringing the entire burden in my dreams. It was pretty sad for me. I nearly cried! Valerie was always there bugging me and Freddie when we're together doing something. She did that for days! Days! I can't take it anymore! She just bugs me here and there. She wants to get rid of me. She's really getting on my nerves. I can almost kill her! Well, Valerie if that's what you want, bring it on.

"**You challenged the wrong girl."**


	5. iComfort

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks to Pockner and December'sRose for helping me with my problem! Thank you so much guys! And to my subscribers thank you so much! Anyways, here's chapter 5! And I got good news. I just finished iT's a Cold Winter Night! I just have to upload 3 more chapters._

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters.  
**Following is Freddie's P.O.V.

**Chapter 5:  
****iComfort**

I was sleeping soundly. Dreaming of my dream girl. She was blonde, has blue eyes and she's fun. _Wait, isn't that Sam?!_ Suddenly, she was nearly kissing me in my dreams. I woke up. _Sam?_ Sam was there. _Is the dream real?_

"I didn't want to wake you up but your phone is ringing." She said. I don't know but she wasn't looking at me when she said that.

I answered my phone and walked to the corner.

**Me (Freddie):**

'_Hello?'_

**Valerie:**

'_Freddie, it's me Valerie! Your mom…'_

**Me (Freddie):**

'_What? What happened to her?'_

**Valerie:**

'_She fell down the stairs while running for something.'_

**Me (Freddie):**

'_Where is she?'_

**Valerie:**

'_She's in the clinic. You could come in the aquariums. She's still unconscious.'_

**Me (Freddie):**

'_Okay. I'll come right away.'_

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I ran to the door when Sam called me. "Wait. Where are you going?" She asked. "Valerie called. My mom's in trouble. I gotta go." I was about to go out when she called me again. "Can I come too?" I stopped there for a second. _She wants to help? Is that what she means?_ I thought. Then I erased the thought. "No. Just stay here. I'll be right back." I promised. I don't know if Valerie's saying the truth but it's about my mother. I can't leave her like that even though she's annoying sometimes. Then, when I left I noticed Sam's face. She was frowning. I don't know. I still went to see Valerie in the aquariums.

"So? How's my mom doing?" I asked, catching my breath. Valerie smiled in a teasing manner.

"Your mom's not in trouble." She said. _What?_ "She's out with Carly and Spencer for a dinner."

"I knew it! I knew you were just lying so you could see me!" I said angrily.

"Oh, don't be angry. Now I can be with you alone." She said. _What is she thinking?_

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "Yeah I'm crazy." She said. _What?!_ "I'm crazy in love with you." _Now she's pissing me off._

"We're finished. We broke up Valerie. We can't be together again." I said.

"Why? Is it because of Sam? Now you're with Sam?" She said. _Sam? I'm with Sam?_

"Why can't you answer?" She asked me again. "You're insane. Sam and I—." She didn't let me finish.

"You're with Sam everyday. You're with Sam in the same room and in the same bed." _How did she know that?_

"It's because Carly told us to. We don't have a choice." I said. I have left nothing to say.

"That's all you can say? You have no choice?" She paused for a moment. Then she came hugging me. "Hey—." I said.

"Why do you have to be so cruel? Why do you have to love Sam and not me?" She said. _Wait, I don't love Sam. Do I?_

"What are you talking about? Let go off me." I pushed her away. She's pretty mad. "If that's what you want, fine. But don't ever come to me again. You'll see."

_Was that a warning?_ I sighed. Then I came back to the room.

I found Carly sleeping. _But where's Sam?_ I thought. I took a shower first and then put on a long sleeve shirt and pants and jacket. I went out looking for her. She wasn't in the lounge, even in the restaurant. Then I went outside and found her outside the cabin with her head resting on her hands. "Hey. What are you doing here? Can't sleep?" I asked then I sat next to her.

"I should ask you the same question." She wouldn't look at me. She seems frustrated.

"Well, I came back to our room and you weren't there. Carly was fast asleep. So I found you here." I said.

"Why are you looking for me?" She asked. I froze. "Never mind. Anyways, you said your mom was in trouble. I checked the clinic but they said no Marissa Benson was confined."

_Oh my God._ "Well I—." "You meet up with Valerie instead." _How did she know that?_ "Were you following me?"

"No. That's the time when I came to tell you that your mom wasn't hurt at all. But then—." She didn't continue.

"Sorry_." I can't tell her that Valerie tricked me. She might get madder. She doesn't want liars._ "Are you mad?" I asked.

"Of course I'm mad! Who wouldn't be mad if your worst enemy and your another worst enemy hugged?!" _Wait a minute._ I was laughing in the inside.

"Wait, are you saying you're jealous?" I teased. "No I'm not! And why should I be jealous? I don't like you." She said. _Pfft. Just tell it. Wait, did I just saw her smile?_

I don't know what she's doing but suddenly, I received an attack. SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Well we played and played and played until she tripped and got my shirt. I fell on top of Sam. _Whoa, kinda awkward._ We were quiet for a moment until, "Will you stand up or not?" She asked. She's a very honest girl. "Sorry." I said. Then we stood up.

"So um, are you not mad anymore?" I asked her. Well she was quiet.

"Sort of." She answered. "Well, to admit, I'm jealous of Valerie."

"Really?" I asked. "Does that mean you like me or something?"

"Sort of. It's just a simple crush but don't worry about it. I won't get between you and Carly." She said. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay." I said.

Then we went back to the room, changed into our pajamas and then we went on _'our'_ bed. We had to share so that's how it happened. Then, Sam turned off the nightlight and then I kinda froze, scared. I sleep with nightlight. Embarrassing, huh? So I had to admit to Sam that I'm scared without nightlights. Then Sam disagreed 'cause she can't sleep with a nightlight. Then, I crawled near her and said, "Could you just hug me or anything? That's what Mom does when I was younger." _Wow, I can't believe I said that._ Sam was actually the first girl to know. Then, she immediately put her right arm around me and then I easily slept that night.

**I feel safe around her even though she attacks me with words and beat me up sometimes.**

**-To be continued-**

_Hey! Thanks for all who read this story. Reviews!_

* * *

* * *


	6. iGot Locked Up

_Following is Sam's P.O.V._

**Chapter 6:  
****iGot Locked Up**

I went back to the room after seeing Freddie and Valerie hugged. It's so hard to forget I could barely sleep that night. So I changed my clothes. I wore a green printed shirt and topped it with a black vest, black skinny jeans and boots. I grabbed my jacket and went outside beside the cabin. I just sat there in deep thoughts. _Are they together again? Did Freddie fall in love with Valerie again?_ Thoughts are coming one by one, worse and worse. I rested my head on my hands and frowned. Suddenly, someone approached me. _Freddie?_

"Hey. What are you doing here? Can't sleep?" He asked. I want to punch him in the face! _Why can't you see that you belong with me?_

"I should ask you the same question." I'm so mad at him but I couldn't look at him.

"Well, I came back to our room and you weren't there. Carly was fast asleep. So I found you here." He said. _He came looking for me?_

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked. He kinda froze there for a sec. "Never mind. Anyways, you said your mom was in trouble. I checked the clinic but they said no Marissa Benson was confined."

_Now what will you say?_ "Well I—." _You're such a liar!_ "You meet up with Valerie instead." "Were you following me?" He asked.

"No. That's the time when I came to tell you that your mom wasn't hurt at all. But then—." I didn't continue. I'll just remember the hug-thing.

"Sorry_." That's it? Sorry?_ "Are you mad?" He asked. _What kind of question is that? Yes I am definitely mad!_

"Of course I'm mad! Who wouldn't be mad if your worst enemy and your another worst enemy hugged?!" _Oops._ I slipped there.

"Wait, are you saying you're jealous?" He teased. "No I'm not! And why should I be jealous? I don't like you." I said. I can't hide my smile anymore.

I don't have a comeback so I made a snowball and threw it to him. SNOWBALL FIGHT!

It was fun. It was a fun time. Suddenly, I tripped and got his shirt. We both fell down, with Freddie on top of me. It's awkward, very awkward. We've never been that close since we first met. Well, I know we kissed but this is different. He's really close to me. I can feel his heart beating fast just like mine. He doesn't move so I told him, "Will you stand up or not?" I can't spend the whole night with him like that! "Sorry." He said. _Another sorry, huh?_

"So um, are you not mad anymore?" He asked me. I was quiet.

"Sort of." I answered. "Well, to admit, I'm jealous of Valerie." I can't hide it anymore.

"Really?" He asked. "Does that mean you like me or something?"

"Sort of. It's just a simple crush but don't worry about it. I won't get between you and Carly." I said, ignoring the atmosphere. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay." He said. _He doesn't care at all, huh? It's not just a simple crush Freddork! It's a huge love! Why can't you even notice?!_ I said to myself.

We went back to our room still a bit disappointed with him. We changed in our pajamas and then lie on our bed. _Why do we have to share bed?_ I know we already did the last time on the couch but it was just accident. Well, let's just say I'm lucky to share a bed with the love of my life (corny!). I turned off the nightlight. Suddenly, Freddie started shaking. It was pretty funny. He said I turn on the nightlight because he can't sleep. It's embarrassing, too. I disagreed because I can't sleep with a nightlight. Then he suddenly came near me and asked, "Could you just put your arms around me? Mom does that when I was younger." W-O-W, that was really unexpected. _Did he just say that?_ I thought. _Am I the first girl to know?_ I ignored the thought and did just what he said. I put my right arm around him and we were near to each other. It was an incredible night. I'll never forget it.

The next day, I was walking alone along the lounge when I thought of ice skating. I went to ask Sasha. Remember Sasha, the receptionist? She said there is a skating rink near the cabin. Well I didn't notice that last night. I jumped for joy and hurried to the room. I changed clothes. I wore a red printed sleeveless shirt and topped it with black denim vest and black leggings. Good thing I brought my white skating shoes. I first wore boots because I can't go there wearing the skating shoes already. Then, I was about to open the door when Freddork appeared right before my eyes. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." I said with a smug. I held a jacket on my right hand and the skating shoes on the other hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He seemed curious.

"I'm gonna go ice skating for a moment." I said smiling.

"Where's Carly, Spencer and mom?" He asked. _He's not curious is he?_

"Oh, they are gone again. Carly went to the library and read books. Spencer went to see an exhibit near here, while your mom I guess went to the spa."

"Oh. Then I guess I'm alone." Freddie said. _You can join me skate!_ That would be lame. "Do you know how to skate?" I asked instead.

"I don't know. I guess you could teach me." Freddie said. Wow. "Well, I secretly go to my ice skating lessons after school. I just had my skating program last week." I said.

"Let's go borrow some skating shoes from the resort." He said. _We're gonna go ice skating together! Yay me!_

We borrowed a pair of skating shoes and went to the rink. It was pretty big. No one was there except for the both of us. Lucky I have lots of space! Then, we wore our skating shoes. I hurriedly skate my way to the rink. I turned around and Freddie was still holding the handle. "Hey!" I shouted. He can't balance at all! "Could you help me here?" He asked. I smiled and skate towards him. I held his hand and then I started skating pulling him along with me. He had fun. Then he can finally balance. "Let me see some of your moves." He said. Show him? _Sam, this is the time to impress him._ I showed him a triple axel and sort of moves there. He seemed happy. When I stopped, I saw him filming the whole thing. "Freddie!" I shouted. "Sorry. Could you show me what you did in your skating program?" He asked. _Request again?_ "I need background music. Do you have one there?" I asked. He nodded. Then the music started playing. Since there was nobody around, I could hear the music well. It was _'No One'_ by Aly & AJ. It seemed perfect since it was used in the movie, _'Ice Princess'_. I started doing moves here and there. After the requested performance, he clapped really well.

"That was great! It was perfect!" He said. _I guess I impressed too much._

"Thanks. Now let's go back before Carly and the rest go look for us." I said.

We removed our skating shoes. Then we brought the pair of skating shoes back. We went back to the room.

"Hey, let's go drink some hot chocolate at the restaurant, later." He said. Then I nodded. Then I went looking for my bag. It wasn't there.

"Oh, no, I forgot my bag back at the rink! My cellphone was there!" I said panicking. "I'll go get it."

"Come back here okay?" _Is he expecting me to come back? Wow!_ "I'll try." I said.

**Valerie's P.O.V.**

I was really mad when Freddie won't love me. What's _wrong with me? Is there something Sam has that I don't have? I can give Freddie everything he wants! He said Sam was calling him names, beats him up and attacks him with words…and rocks. She's a bad girl! Why does he still love Sam?_ Thoughts and thoughts are on my mind. Then I reached the cabin. By the skating rink, I saw a bag. Then I grabbed it. "This bag is Sam's." I recalled. Then I evil smiled. "She would probably go back here and look for this. Well, bad luck, Sam. Say goodbye to Freddie forever." I threw the bag inside the cabin. I hid at the back and waited for Sam. _Bye-bye Sam!_ *evil laugh*

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I ran back to the cabin. I went looking for my bag when I saw it inside the cabin. I ran inside and grabbed it. I checked inside. "Camera, phone, address book, doodle notebook, headphones…the fat cakes are safe." I sighed. Then, I heard the cabin closed…and locked. "Hey let me outta here!" I shouted. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Now, you're locked up there forever. Bye-bye." I thought for a sec. _Valerie?_ "VALERIE! LET ME OUTTA HERE!!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I can't. Now, you can't see Freddie forever again!" She said leaving with an evil laugh.

"VALERIE! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" I shouted once again. I don't know what to do so I grabbed my phone but there was no signal.

"Oh come on!" I said. I grabbed a wire and tried to open the locked door but it was no help.

I started to cry since I got nothing to do to get out. "FREDDIE!" I shouted like he'll come immediately and get me outta here. _That was a lame idea._

**But I was hoping, though.**

**

* * *

**

-To be continued-

* * *


	7. iMisunderstandings

_Following is Freddie's P.O.V._

**Chapter 7:**

**iMisunderstandings**

Sam and I had a lot of fun. Yeah, we did. We ice skated the whole day. We got tired and we went back to the room. Carly, Spencer and mom wasn't there. The three of them make me and Sam get together. The last time I saw the three of them was at the restaurant. Since then, I was alone with Sam the rest of the week. But that helped me. It helped me realized that I was _in love_ with Sam. I never knew this vacation would help us develop with each other. Anyways, I came up with an idea.

"Hey, let's go drink some hot chocolate at the restaurant, later." I said. Sam nodded. Then she started panicking there.

"Oh, no, I forgot my bag back at the rink! My cellphone was there!" She said panicking. "I'll go get it."

"Come back here okay?" _That was pretty fast. I don't want to be separated from her either. _"I'll try." She said.

Then, when she was gone, I started looking for my wallet inside my backpack. While looking, I saw something pink and purple. I pulled it up. It was a pair of mittens. The pair of mittens I bought for Sam. The pair of mittens I exchanged with for Carly's present. It was there. I forgot about it. I smiled when I saw it and then I had a plan. _Why don't I give this to her and say I love you? I'm sure she'd be glad. _I thought. I smiled. Then I waited for her.

_**3 hours later…**_

She wasn't still there. I got fed up waiting for her. I got mad. I went out to look for her, again. I saw Valerie instead. _I hate that girl._

"Hi Freddie. What are you doing?" She asked. _And I hate that smile._

"It's none of your business." I said angrily. "Are you looking for Sam, aren't you?" I stopped there.

"Where is she? Did you do something to her?" I asked. "Well, let's just say she ditched you and went to an unknown guy instead."

_She what? Sam…ditched me?_ "You're lying. You're a liar." I said. _I trust Sam._ "Then, where is she? Out for another guy?"

_Sam would never do that, right? I know she loves me back._ "You're not saying the truth." I backed up once more.

"Okay, then. Let's make a bet. If Sam didn't come to you after 2 more hours, that means she ditched you seriously." She said. _A bet?_

"Then what if she comes before 2 more hours?" I asked. "You'll never hear of me ever again. Deal?" She said.

_I don't want to bet for Sam. But I got no choice._ "Deal."

I don't know what's got into my mind but then Valerie and I waited for Sam. Long hours passed and Sam wasn't still there. Suddenly, she came exhausted. "I'm sorry Freddie I—." I definitely got mad at her. _She ditched me!_ I didn't let her finish.

"I don't need your sorry, Sam." I said. "What?" She asked. "You've done enough." I said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "You made me look like a stupid waiting for nothing, Sam." I answered.

She seemed confused but it's not my problem. She's the one who ditched me. "You ditched me Sam!" I added.

"Let me speak okay! That girl, Valerie, locked me up inside the cabin that's why I'm stuck there for a long time." She said.

"Now you're blaming Valerie for ditching me?" I said. "I did not ditch you! I'm saying the truth Freddie! I'm your best friend how could you not believe me?" She said.

"Well, not anymore, Sam. Not anymore." I said walking away from her.

I just don't know why she ditched me. Even though she hates me (or like me now) she never ditches me. _What is wrong with her? What is wrong with me?_ I just ignored the thought and went kicking and pushing things away in my anger. For some people it might be not a big deal, but for me it's a WAY big deal. _I almost have to say I love her! And give her the mitten I exchanged for Carly's present! I waited 5 hours for her. And she blamed Valerie for that. I just…can't believe it. She ditched me for another guy._

I didn't sleep on the bed with her. I slept on the couch instead. I ignored her for the rest of the week. It's already Friday and we got one more night in the resort. All of us, including Valerie, will gather on a special room Valerie reserved for us to have a dinner. Spencer, mom and some other guy they met at the spa were already there. I just came out to have some fresh air but a blizzard happened. I was in the lounge and was about to go to that special room when I saw them all…sad.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked. Carly was crying.

"Why do you have to let Sam out there just to get rid of her?!" Carly cried glaring at Valerie.

"Sam's out up the summit. She might be dead right now." Spencer said looking by the window. "A blizzard occurred."

Before I could say anything, I quickly ran outside and ran to follow and save Sam. _I'm so sorry Sam. I should've believed you. That Valerie is a liar. You're an honest girl. I know you're tormenting me but deep inside, you care for me and for everybody. I'm so sorry I believed Valerie. I'm really sorry Sam. All this time I've been the bad guy. I never noticed your feelings for me, I never forgiven you and I didn't trust you. I'm really sorry. _

**You're my best friend, Sam. And I love you.**


	8. iLove You

A/N: Hey guys! This is it! The end of iT's a Cold Winter Night. I'm happy because I managed to finish this. I'm sad because it ends here! Aww. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fun-filled romantic 8-chapter story! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**iLove You**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

_I got locked up inside the cabin because of that Valerie girl. And now I'm stuck here. Freddie will get mad at me._ I thought. I am so exhausted inside. I tried all the things I can do to get out but there was no chance. I looked inside my bag but there was nothing that could help me get out. I just lie there and cried. Hours passed until I heard someone was outside. I quickly ran to the door and shouted, "Hey! Hey! Let me outta here!" Then, one of the staff opened the door. "Thank you so much!" I said running away. I quickly ran back to our room when I saw Freddie and Valerie along the hallway.

"I'm sorry Freddie I—." I tried to catch my breath that time. He didn't let me finish.

"I don't need your sorry, Sam." He said. "What?" I asked. _What is he saying? _"You've done enough." Freddie said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You made me look like a stupid waiting for nothing, Sam." He answered.

I was confused. _That Valerie girl locked me up!_ "You ditched me Sam!" He added. _I ditched Freddie?!_

"Let me speak okay! That girl, Valerie, locked me up inside the cabin that's why I'm stuck there for a long time." I explained.

"Now you're blaming Valerie for ditching me?" He said. "I did not ditch you! I'm saying the truth Freddie! I'm your best friend how could you not believe me?" I said.

"Well, not anymore, Sam. Not anymore." He said while walking away with Valerie. _Freddie, believe in me._

I walked away in sadness. He didn't sleep on the bed we shared with each other he slept on the couch instead. He ignored me for days. I felt sad. _But I am the one who's right. Why does he believe that girl? He even hates her! We've known each other for years I never said a lie, not even once. How could he?_ I thought. I cried for days. _I shouldn't cry for him. He's the one who's been hypnotized by that girl. He has to discover his own mistake; his own mistake for not believing in his own best friend._ I said to myself. The next Friday, we will all gather in a special room to have dinner, including that girl, Valerie. All of them were there, except for Carly, Freddie and Valerie.

"Oh, Freddie came out to breathe some fresh air, but he can't because a blizzard happened." Mrs. Benson said. "He must have been mad these days."

"How about Carly?" I asked. "Well, I don't know. She's been gone the whole week." Spencer said. "Valerie—." "I don't need to know where that girl is." I said.

Then I started looking for Carly. I ended up in the lounge with that Valerie. "Are you looking for Carly?" She asked. I ignored her.

I was about to walk when she spoke to me. "She said she forgot something up the summit. I told her not to go but she insisted. Look, there's a blizzard."

I froze there for a moment. _Carly's out in a blizzard?_ I thought. "Thanks." I said running outside to find Carly.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I enjoyed the hot spring in this resort. It was all warm and calm. After enjoying for some minute, I rubbed my body with a towel and put on my clothes. When I came to the 'special room' they call, everyone was surprised. "Where were you?" Spencer asked. I chuckled for a sec there.

"I was out in the hot spring. Why?" I asked. "Sam went out looking for you." Mrs. Benson said.

"Oh no." Spencer cried.

Then we all went to the lounge and looked for Sam.

**Valerie's P.O.V.**

_Why does she have to be so stupid? Now I can get rid of her._ I thought. I sat there with a big evil smile on my face. But then, I thought for a second._ I let Sam out in a blizzard. Oh no! I_ cried. _She'll be dead outside_! But before I could stop Sam, Spencer, Mrs. Benson and another guy came. They started talking about 'where is Sam'. I panicked. I tried to walk away but Spencer stopped me.

"You know something about this right?" Spencer asked. I froze. _I can't tell them anything._

"You lied to Sam and let her out in a blizzard like that?!" Carly cried. "I didn't mean it! It was all an accident!" I defended.

"There is no accident young lady! I regret you being my son's ex-girlfriend!" Mrs. Benson said.

"Did you see there's a blizzard occurring right now?! Sam might be dead in a minute out there!" Spencer said.

They all kept critisizing and blaming me. Carly even started crying. I know I am the one to blame but I really didn't mean it.

**I'm so sorry, Sam.**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I really can't find anyone or anything out there but trees. I started feeling weak and cold. I suddenly fell down unconscious. I don't remember anything after that. All I know is I had this dream; the dream of all my wishes. _I just wanted to be a figure skater, finish school, beat up a thousand of guys and win a record, and walk the aisle and get married with…get married with…_

**Freddie.**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I ran through the snowy path even though there's a blizzard. _I can't let Sam die out there. I need to confess first. I want to get married with her._ I thought. Then while running, I saw something. It has a blonde hair and it wears casual clothes. _Sam!_ I ran to her and tried to wake her up. She's still unconscious so I just put her on my back and carry her back to the resort. It was pretty windy and I barely see anything. We ended up in a cabin. I put her down and started a fire to keep her warm. Since mom has been my companion, I knew everything even household chores. So I sat there waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly, I heard moaning. "Sam? Are you awake? Are you okay? Is there something aching?" I asked her checking her forehead. "Oh, no you have a fever!"

"What are you doing? I thought you're mad at me?" She asked between shivers.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. But please just be quiet. You need to be healed." I said grabbing a box with medicine.

I fed her with a medicine and water from my backpack. "Thank you." She said. "Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

She nodded and hugged me. "Freddie, there's something I've always wanted to say to you." She said. "I…am cold."

_What the heck?!_ "Just kidding. I love you, Freddie." I sighed there in relief. "I love you too, Sam." I replied.

We both smiled. Then, I remembered the mittens. "Hey, look what I got you." I said showing her the mittens.

"The pink and purple pair of mittens! What happened to the floral one?" She asked. "I traded it. Since you look so upset you can't buy it." I said.

"Very funny. Now what's the real reason?" She insisted. "That was the original reason. But then, I came up with another." I said. "What?"

"I bought this because I realized I love you more than Carly. Well, I forgot about Carly and started loving you. I guess it's the best choice I made in my life." I said.

She looked so touched. "Now will you tell me the reason why you hate me?" I teased. She sighed before telling me.

"I hate you for loving Carly even if I'm the one who has been there for you the whole time." She frowned.

"I'm sorry. I should've trusted in you." I said. "Now tell me, Freddie, why do you hate me?" She teased. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"I hate you because I can't face the fact that I love you…more than anybody else." I said. "I mean that."

"Adore me instead of saying you mean that sentence." She said. _Adore her huh?_

I leaned into her and kissed her. She responded the kiss. I reached to her waist and she put her hand around my neck to deepen the kiss. Then we pulled back. "Does that make you feel adored?" I teased. She nodded and then we leaned again and kissed. I didn't remember anything after that. All I know is that we both love each other more than anything else.

**I love Sam. Sam loves me. What else could I ask?

* * *

**

**-FIN-**

_Huh, this ends it. I'm glad Sam and Freddie work out well. :) Thanks for the support and reading my story!_

_Camsahamnida! Arigatou! Xie Xie Ni! Thank You!  
_


End file.
